Vanellope von Schweetz
Vanellope von Schweetz is the deuteragonist of Disney's 2012 animated feature film Wreck-It Ralph. She is the true ruler of Sugar Rush who has been turned into a glitch. She made her first appearance in Cherry and Atticus Meet Wreck-it-Ralph. Biography In Cherry and Atticus Visit Candy Land ''and ''Lionel, Cherry, Atticus, and Mo Break the Internet, more of Vanellope's past is explored. Not only do we meet her long-lost family, but we soon find out that her father was Prince Vanilliam, the younger brother of King Kandy of Candy Land. At some point, Vanilliam met and fell in love with the younger sister of Lord Licorice, known as Lyra. The two had to keep their relationship a secret around Candy Land due to their families' statuses with only Gramma Nutt knowing about their relationship. At some point, Vanilliam and Lyra decided that they couldn't keep their relationship a secret anymore, and soon find Sugar Rush (game) and decide to run away there together so they can be in love, especially with Lyra being pregnant with their child, who of course would eventually become Vanellope. Dr. Mario announced that they would be expecting a child together and they find a castle, deciding to live there and have their daughter become a princess of their new home and hire Sour Bill as a helper/babysitter/nanny/cook. On Vanellope's first birthday, her parents invite The Sugar Rush Racers and their families over for the celebration to get their daughter future friends and colleagues. However, shortly after the party, Turbo from the video game Turbo Time decides to invade their home after Sugar Rush replaced his game in the arcade and he came out of revenge and jealousy to take down the kingdom and took over the castle, making the King and Queen try to escape, but soon got banished into a new world, seperating them from their only child and he took away all memories of the von Schweetz family, including Vanellope's status as the true princess of Sugar Rush. Vanellope was then forced to live on her own as a reject and a glitch, but then later on, she soon meets Wreck-it-Ralph, Cherry Butler, and Atticus Fudo. After the events of Cherry and Atticus Meet Wreck-it-Ralph, Vanellope is liked again, and soon invites the duo to come over to Sugar Rush in time for Rancis Fluggerbutter's birthday since she doesn't have a family of her own in Cherry and Atticus Visit Candy Land and she thinks of them as the family she never had, and eventually finds out more about her parents and finally reunites with them in Lionel, Cherry, Atticus, and Mo Break the Internet, deciding to visit them once in a while. Trivia *She is a cousin to Princess Lolly and Princess Frostine, as well as the niece of both Lord Licorice and King Kandy. *After the Candy Land adventure, she and Rancis become boyfriend and girlfriend once he finally expresses his true feelings to her. *It is often said that she and Crumbelina diCaramello are best friends and that they had known each other so long that Vanellope always knows what Crumbelina would say if she could talk. This is evident in Cherry and the Cyber Chase and the others notice that this is why Vanellope uses Crumbelina's kart in the first adventure that they still stayed friends, even when Turbo wiped her memory. *Cherry often calls Vanellope "Vanny", a nickname to be like Penny for the name Penelope. *Vanellope also likes to call Cherry and Atticus by their own nicknames she gave them like Ralph as Stink Brain. She calls Cherry "Geeky McDorkus" and Atticus "Smart Detective". She also looks up to them like her own older siblings and often appears in video game crossovers to help the characters out since she comes from a video game world. Category:Canon Characters Category:Wreck-it-Ralph Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Daughters Category:Nieces Category:Video Game Characters Category:Princesses Category:Girlfriends Category:Cousins